From all Walks of Life
by Kiana Epona
Summary: Rogue and Remy meet again after Apocolypse. Remy works in a bar and Rogue is still at the Institute. Will a relationship start? What will the X-men think? ROMY, KIOTR, JONDA - hopefully more sophisticated than my other stories
1. Its a small world after all

**From all Walks of Life**

**Authors note:** I haven`t written in a while, hopefully this story will be a little more sophisticated than my previous stories, sometime you look back and cringe!

I`m basing this after the end of X-men Evolution, so Magneto is gone, the Acolytes are disbanded and all is at peace; it's the easiest way! Rogue can also control her powers now.

Also, I prefer not to write in the accents, such as Rogue`s Mississippi, or Remy`s Cajun, like some people do, it takes me ten times longer to write, so just imagine the accents guys ok?

Rogue, Kitty and Wanda are 21, and the Acolyte boys are 22 - assume everyone else is around the same age.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything

**Chapter 1: It`s a Small World after all**

It was girl's night out.

Rogue sat with Kitty and Wanda sipping cocktails in a local cocktail bar in Bayville called _Relentless._ It was a rather large club, with a dance floor on the first floor and a seating area and cocktail bar overlooking it on the second floor, where it was a little quieter, but the music was still pounding. It was about 11pm, so the club was beginning to fill up, each patron even more drunk than the last. The atmosphere was nice though, with the disco smoke and neon lights; the club seemed more inner city than it actually was.

It wasn`t their typical haunt, they normally went to a bar much closer, but everyone wanted a change of scenery. They organised a night out every month or so, just to let loose and get away from the mansion for a while; even though they saw each other every day, it was nice to get out and have a few drinks to return home to the mansion tipsy in the small hours. Rogue was on her third cocktail, which she knew she would regret, but tonight, she just didn't care.

"Oh, what should I have next?" Kitty lent over the table to reach for the cocktail menu. The small girl had only turned 21 a month ago, and after her second cocktail she was a little unsteady. Rogue rescued her drink as Kitty almost knocked it over sitting back in her seat.

"Are you sure you want another?" Rogue said, looking rather sceptical.

"Oh come on guys! I only had like two! You two are on your third, I`m trying to, like, keep up!"

Wanda laughed, "That's what we are worried about. If you are sick on the way home, I`m not cleaning you up and holding your hair, you can hug the toilet by yourself!"

Kitty stood up, unsteady on her feet, "The cocktails are different here I swear! Much stronger," she hiccupped, "I`m going to the bar, want anything?"

Wanda shook her head, sipping her Pina Colada steadily. Rogue decided that Kitty could not be trusted to carry two drinks back with her without spilling, so accompanied her friend to the bar. She had to give it to Kitty, the bartenders generally gave her cheaper drinks when she thrust her chest out and smiled prettily over the bar; it was always a good idea to send Kitty for drinks.

Tonight, Kitty was in a cream body contouring dress which came to her mid-thigh; short enough to get attention, but not short enough for a wardrobe malfunction when she was drunker in the later hours. She also had high red heels on, which she was tottering around rather dangerously in. Rogue had no idea how the small girl kept her balance sometimes!

Rogue had gone for a tight black skirt and blue chiffon top with matching blue heels, a lot different to her combat boots, but she had made a decision to move away from her Gothic look a few months ago. She had grown up quite a lot since gaining control of her powers a year ago, all the angst and the psyches in her head had gone away and she was a lot happier. _I suppose you realise at some point that there is always a way, and you just have to accept it - accept it and get on with life._

She was lost in thought when Kitty gasped and elbowed her sharply in the side. Rogue jolted and was about to make a comment about Kitty being violent when she was drunk, until she saw what Kitty was pointing at. About halfway down the bar, serving a pair of drunken blondes…

….was the infamous Remy Lebeau.

Rogue did a double take, surely it couldn't be him. She thought he had stayed in Louisiana to sort out the family affairs, but here he was, in the flesh, and looking hotter than ever. He was dressed in bartending gear, black tight jeans and a black shirt rolled up at the sleeves and open at the neck. His hair was tossed to the side, looking like he had ran his hand through it and left it. He was smiling and laughing with the girls and then went to pour them a drink, working quickly and methodically and gave it to them with a grin and a wink. Rogue sighed. _Typical Cajun, flirting with anything in a skirt._

Kitty was beside herself, "Look, what do you think he is doing here?"

"I dunno, Kit. Working?"

"Well obviously, let me get his attention"

"Wait, Kit- "

"HEY OVER HERE!"

Rogue`s palm came up to cover her face, this was so embarrassing. After the little trip to New Orleans, Kitty had been non-stop about the "chemistry" between them, all because he gave her the Queen of Hearts playing card. Kitty was thoroughly convinced that something had happened between them in the bayou`s of Louisiana, but Rogue shot her down quick enough. Yes, they had talked, they had similar family problems - but nothing had happened, her powers were still uncontrollable so nothing COULD have happened even if she had wanted them to.

Rogue had never told Kitty or Wanda about certain dreams about a certain someone after New Orleans. That would cause a stir in gossip world and she really couldn't be doing with the questions. Of course she was physically attracted to him, who wasn't? But he was the biggest player in history, and the last thing she needed was her heart being broken by some man-whore who just wanted to use her.

At Kitty`s shout, Remy had looked up and recognised her instantly. He came over and leant over the bar, "Hey little Cat, are you even old enough to be in here sweetheart?"

"Yes!" said Kitty indignantly "I have my ID and everything, I turned 21 a month ago"

Remy laughed, "Look at you, the kitten has claws, what can I get you?"

"I would like a Cosmopolitan and Rogue will have a Long Island Iced Tea"

Remy hadn`t seen Rogue stood behind Kitty and his eyes snapped to hers; his glowing red eyes that almost hypnotised you if you stared for long enough. Rogue made sure to drop her gaze.

"Hey _Cherie_, didn't see you there"

Kitty pushed her forward. _Yep thanks Kit._ "Oh hey, yeah, you`re back from Louisiana I see?"

He shrugged, "Not my scene anymore, too much politics, I had to come back. Plus I have friends here, and you of course"

"What have I got to do with it?" Rogue folded her arms, her fiery side flaring up.

"Relax, I just want to get to know you better"

"I`ll bet. Now are you getting my drink or do I have to call another bartender over?"

Remy took a step back, his hands in the air, "I`m on it _Chere_"

He was back minutes later with their drinks and Rogue thanked him and dragged Kitty away from the bar. The small girl giggled and looped her arm through Rogue`s "He wants to get to know you, you should just give the poor guy a chance! He looks kinda hurt you just ran away"

Rogue looked back over to the bar. He was watching her leave, his features relaxed, with maybe a hint of sadness - but who could tell with his poker face, the master of cards.

"Kitty, I don't know what he wants from me, I`m not giving in to a guy like that"

Kitty pouted, "I think he`s nice"

"You also thought Lance was "misunderstood" and how well did that turn out for you?"

"Yes, yes, Ok, so I`m not a fantastic judge of character"

Wanda looked at them quizzically when they arrived back at the table, so Kitty filled her in on what happened. Wanda`s eyes widened, "No way! And I swear I saw one of Magneto`s other lackeys in here tonight, the pyromaniac, he winked at me and I didn't realise who he was until now! They are all a bit dodgy if you ask me"

Rogue smiled. Kitty was rather over-trusting when it came to men, but Wanda was often over-suspicious. She didn't know about herself, she was just plain grumpy.

The girls carried on the rest of their night as planned, had a little dance on the floor, bought a few more drinks, laughed, gossiped, eyed up guys walking in and out of the club. Rogue couldn't help stealing glances over to the bar to watch Remy working. He knew all the tricks in the book, earning the most tips with smiles, winks, charm and charisma. He was stunningly attractive, with his chiselled features and full lips. He had dimples when he smiled.

Rogue just wanted him to smile at her again.

Before they knew it, it was 2am and the bar was calling last orders. That was when they saw Pyro running up to the bar clutching a wad of slips of paper.

"Mate look! Six girls' numbers tonight! And at least two of them were hot!"

Remy laughed, "Well done, did you drug them? Or trick them into giving you their number?"

Pyro pouted, "Rude, just rude, I don't have to drug them, have you seen this face?"

"Yes, it's awful"

Pyro ignored Remy completely, "Anyway, can I grab a ride home?"

Remy fixed him with a stony gaze "That's the only reason you stayed til the end isn't it? To bum a lift home? Fine, give me five minutes"

Pyro fist punched the air and staggered when he hit the floor again, clearly drunk. At this point he noticed the girls in the corner.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, little X-sheilas! How you doing girls?"

"Absolutely fine thank you," Wanda snapped, "we are just leaving"

"Awww now don't be like that, I`m a nice guy really! The names St. John Alledyce"

"Saint?" Kitty looked bemused, "who made you a Saint?"

"I have the face and patience and demeanour of a Saint, little Sheila"

Remy appeared from the side door in a leather jacket holding his car keys and walked over, "Is this guy bothering you? I can have him forcibly removed if you desired?"

John scowled, "Hey I was being nice!"

Remy turned to the girls, "He is actually a nice guy, he`s just full of himself when he`s had a few, come on mate, homeward bound" He gently pushed John in the direction of the door, and turned back to Rogue, "Are you girls going to be ok getting home? You aren't walking are you?"

Wanda shook her head, "Nahh, we were going to grab a cab outside"

Remy looked dubious, "Ok, let me hail you one, it's a bit dodgy round here at night" and he headed out the front door.

Kitty grinned, "See, he`s nice! I was right!"

"Any normal guy would have done that Kit" Rogue sighed.

"Yeah I suppose, but I still think he`s nice"

"I think you`re drunk, you would call a lion nice if it looked relatively cute"

"Aren't lions nice? What about Aslan? He's nice!"

"He`s not real, Kit…"

Remy came up behind them, "There`s a cab waiting outside for you, I`ll walk you out"

"Where`s your mate?" Wanda asked.

"Passed out in the back of my car, hopefully he won`t puke" Remy laughed as he walked them out the doors and opened the cab door for them. Wanda slid in first, dragging Kitty after her. Rogue was just about to get in when Remy touched her arm.

"It`s been nice seeing you again _Chere,_"

Rogue swallowed, "Yeah, you too, I guess Swamp Rat,"

Remy smiled and Rogue really wanted to lean up and press her lips to his, even though it would go against everything she told herself. She watched his lips as he said goodnight and pressed a piece of paper into her hand, before shutting the cab door. As the cab was pulling away she realised it was a number scrawled onto the back of a beermat.

Kitty squealed, "OH MY GOD, THAT'S HIS NUMBER! Rogue you pulled!"

Wanda shushed the little brunette and gave Rogue a steady concerned look "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Rogue whispered, "I`m fine, I`m not going to call"

Wanda gave her a secretive smile "Sure, whatever you say Honey"

The drive back to the Institute was uneventful but Wanda and Rogue had to help Kitty up the stairs and into bed before retiring to their own beds. They each had their own rooms now as they were older and Rogue made sure Kitty was fine before crawling into her own bed.

She picked up the beermat and twisted it over in her hands. Maybe if she just saved the number into her phone for emergencies? It would be handy if they ever got into serious trouble and she couldn't think of anyone to call.

She leant over to her bedside drawer, opening it and sliding the beermat into the space right next to the Queen of Hearts card he had given in her New Orleans. She was so confused, what did he want? Was she just a conquest? A trophy, the forbidden fruit? Or was he genuine with his advances? Rogue realised that she had absolutely no way of reading him, no way of figuring him out.

_I`ll just have to see how it plays out _she thought.

She lay in bed, thinking about the night, and the situation, then found herself thinking about Remy…

... His eyes, his smile, his body, how his hands would feel on her…

Her hands slipped over her body, running gently over her breasts and over her flat stomach, slowly slipping into her panties, touching herself lightly. She bit back a moan, feeling how ready she was. She had learnt how to pleasure herself well enough, having poison skin was a bit of a problem in the intimacy side of things, and a girl has needs.

Her fingers moved deftly over her clit, rubbing slowly deliberate circles, her other hand moving to her breast, trailing over her sensitive nipples, imagining it was HIS hands, imagining his mouth on her neck, his body over hers, grinding, licking, thrusting, faster and faster and faster….

She came suddenly, moaning quietly into her pillow. How did he manage to get her this way by just the thought of him? She rolled over and turned out the light, angry at herself for letting him get into her head. She wasn't going to let this happen!

_You keep telling yourself that_ her subconscious mused.


	2. Rome was not built in a day

My dear reviewers: thank you so much! Happy second chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Chapter 2 - Rome was not built in one day**

Beepbeepbeep…. Beepbeepbeep…. Beepbeepbeep

Remy squinted and rolled over to hit his phone, consequently knocking a lamp and the phone off the bedside table in the process. Sighing and grumbling, he felt blindly on the floor for the annoying beeping device and pressed a multitude of buttons to turn it off. Silence met him, which made him sigh in contentment… until a horrible retching sound from the bathroom made him grimace and heave himself out of bed.

Padding quietly to the bathroom door, he stood outside for a moment before knocking.

"John?"

"Urrgghnnsh"

"John, are you alright in there?"

"I`m dying"

A shadow loomed over Remy`s shoulder and he turned to find Poitr stood behind him, concern etching his handsome face, "What`s going on?"

"I think John may have drunk too much… John? … John? … Dammit John, I`m coming in"

Easing open the bathroom door, Remy was met with the sight of a naked John curled in the foetal position. Remy dramatically smacked his hands over his eyes.

"John! Cover yourself! I don`t want to see that this early!"

John groaned and hiccupped, dragging a towel off the edge of the bath to wrap around his waist, "I`m gonna be sick… oh God… I`m going to die"

"You`re not going to die, it's just a hangover, you aren't getting any sympathy from me, this is entirely self-inflicted," Remy gently lifted John up to a sitting position, in which the pyromaniac promptly vomited into the toilet bowl, "Right, stay here, and DO NOT get any on the carpet! I have to go food shopping, want anything? Aspirin? Rehydration solution? A new liver?"

Piotr stifled a laugh, but John just groaned and waved them both away.

"At least there's more than one bathroom," Poitr mumbled.

Remy laughed, "Yeah, I would avoid that one for a while… well until John is sober enough to clean up his own vomit"

"Mind if I come with you to town? I need some more art supplies"

"Yeah sure, _mon ami_, I`ll be ready in ten minutes"

"Also, could I come with you to Frankie`s tonight? It is quite vibrant there, you see people there that are from all walks of life, and it inspires my paintings. And I like to listen to you sing," Poitr looked up sharply, "In the most non homosexual way possible"

Remy laughed and was quite taken aback, "Yeah sure, I`m really flattered Pete, I`ll even get Lucy to give you a drink on the house"

Piotr looked confused, "On the house?"

"Free"

"Oh, you Americans and your phrases, they do not make any sense"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a commotion going on in the kitchen when Rogue staggered downstairs for breakfast. Admittedly, it was more like lunch, it was past noon, but the hangover from last night had kicked in and her head felt like a small elephant had stamped on it all night. She had just thrown on her jogging bottoms and a vest top, looking presentable enough to just go to breakfast in. She planned to spend the rest of the day laid in front of the TV; festering was the best hangover cure.

She saw him as soon as she pushed open the kitchen door. Stood nonchalantly in his dirty ripped jeans and stained t-shirt, Lance Alvers was the poster boy for high school drop outs. He had a horrible sneer playing across his face and was glaring at Kitty who stood across the room.

"Lance, I told you, we just went out for a few drinks, nothing happened, I didn't meet anyone, we just danced and, like, had a good time. Why are so bothered, we aren't even together anymore, I shouldn't have to, like, ask your permission!"

He let out a sarcastic snort, "Admit it Kitty, you still want to be with me, so stop rebelling with your little girlfriends and we will forget we ever broke up"

Kitty turned on him, showing as much rage as a small girl in a pink cardigan could muster and stood in front of him, "Lance, I broke up with you because you, like, controlled me all the time, you didn't let me have fun, you yelled at me whenever I smiled at another guy. I thought I loved you! But you don't deserve me, so just leave"

Lance started towards her, but cowered when Logan stepped up beside Kitty and stared him down, "Half Pint said get out. I suggest you do so, before you lose more than your pride, bub"

Lance clenched his jaw so hard that Rogue thought he might break all of his teeth, but he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him. Seconds later, his truck could be heard wheel spinning in the gravel outside the Institute.

Rogue looked at Kitty speechless, "Erm… wow"

Kitty sniffed, clearly a little shaken, "Well, he needed to be told, I wanted to get away from him, he wasn't good for me, I`m cleansing my life, with, like, good karma"

Rogue nodded, picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it, "It's too early and I`m too hung-over for that kinda talk about revamping your life and that shit, but good for you!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and plopped down on a chair next to Rogue, "My head hurts"

Rogue groaned, "Mine too, have you seen Wanda this morning?"

Kitty shook her head, "Nope, she drunk WAY more than me and you though, she hides her drunkenness; I don't know how she does it!"

"Just because she isn't staggering around telling everyone how much she loves them, doesn't mean that she isn't drunk"

"True…" Kitty suddenly flicked her head up, "Hey, there`s this bar downtown, they are do a country music night, like, every Sunday night, and I know how much you like country music, even though you pretend you don't with all your Gothic nonsense, but we could go!"

Rogue held up a hand, "Whoa Kit, ONE, I am more mature now and can freely admit that I LOVE country music, its more than _like_… and TWO, today is Sunday"

"Yeah so?"

"Do you really think going to a bar is a good idea, considering our current states?"

Kitty waved her hand, "Pish Posh, hair of the dog and all that, I wasn't actually gonna, like, go near the alcohol, just you know, listen to music, chill out, drink SOFT DRINKS"

"You know what? Fuck it, let's do it!"

Kitty punched the air and squealed, "YES! Let's dress up! Cowboy hats, boots, checked shirts and jeans?"

"No"

"But I want-"

"Kitty, I said no. What's the bar called?"

Kitty picked up a flyer that was on the kitchen table, "Frankie`s"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(2 hours later)

Rogue walked into the rec room, hoping to hog the TV for a few hours whilst no one was in there. However her fantasy came crashing down when she found Scott and Jean cuddled up on the sofa.

Scott just had to catch her leaving, "Rogue, you missed training this morning"

_Fuck, so close._

"Oh yeah, sorry Scott, I overslept"

"That's all well and good Rogue, but our training is an important part of our personal development and team building. If one person thinks it's OK to skip training sessions, more people are going to do it and then we won't know how to work as a team!"

Rogue had zoned out until the last part, "Scott, I think everyone knows how to work as a team, but yeah ok, point taken" Rogue quickly left the room, hearing Scott calling after her but not really caring less, he was a bit of an arse sometimes…

… and to think, she fancied him once.

She shuddered; Jean could have him, he was far too much hassle for his own good. Good guys were fine, but boy were they boring!

Arriving back at her room and collapsing on her bed, Rogue pulled her laptop over to her knee. A couple of episodes of Nashville should get her in the mood for tonight. She hated to admit it, still, but she loved the soothing sound of country music and she was girlishly excited for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy pulled up at Frankie`s back entrance with Poitr in tow, like he did every Sunday night. It was his weekly release, just singing to a small group of the bar patrons, the country music that he knew and loved, seeing the people`s faces light up and soothe their worries away, watching the girls swooning and swaying as they listened to the lyrics and his voice and imagined their perfect man who would sing them to sleep with sweet nothings.

He didn't always sing, some weeks other sweet voices had the limelight, and Remy was perfectly happy to sit back and listen, basking in the soft glow of the bar, applauding the budding artists.

Tonight was different. The bar was attempting to bring in more customers, hoping to expand, so they had advertised this time, asking Remy to open the night, a variety of the songs he knew like the beating of his own heart.

He waved a hello to the landlady, Lucy, who smiled and waved back, and then he walked through to the back room to greet the band members. They were just local guys, a drummer, a guitarist and a bassist, who were more than happy to play the set of songs and have fun while they were doing it. Remy had become friends with all of them, and was happy to see their faces every week - he needed them more than ever tonight, the famous Remy Lebeau had a serious case of the nerves, his heart hammering against his chest.

He glanced through to see Piotr sitting at the bar chatting to Lucy, sipping a beer. The Russian was glancing around the bar at all the patrons, old, young, male, female, regular and new. _Obviously getting inspiration_ Remy thought_, the guy needs a girlfriend, that will be inspiration enough._

The bar was starting to fill, a lot bigger crowd than what he was used to, but he knew that once he got up there he would be fine, the music would take over. He still preferred intimate crowds, smaller crowds, usually only his shower head heard his voice apart from the small amount of regulars at Frankie`s.

A pair of girls walking through the front door caught his eye. Wait… no… it couldn't be…

She was here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty dragged Rogue to a high table near the stage, much to Rogue`s annoyance; she wanted to be at the back, not the near the front. The table was just off centre, right next to the bar so that they could just lean back and order drinks. The bar was very quaint, intimate, with a friendly landlady who gave them two lemonades with a smile. The band was already on the stage area, warming up.

"Hey, I recognise you, its Pete right?"

Rogue swung around in her chair, Kitty could strike up a bloody conversation with a teaspoon if she thought it would listen!

The big gentleman at the bar turned and acknowledged them, "Yes, well it's Piotr, but Pete is fine"

_Well I`ll be damned, all three stooges in the space of what? 22 hours?_

Kitty grinned at the big Russian, "What are you, like, doing here? Are you here for the country music night?"

Piotr shrugged, "Yes, my friend is the vocalist, I`m moral support… and I like it here, it gives me inspiration for my paintings"

"You paint?!"

He laughed, "Yes, is it that hard to believe?"

Kitty giggled, "No, no, I just didn't, like, expect it, you know? So what do you paint? Like people? Or landscapes?"

"Whatever sparks my interest"

"Wow" Kitty practically melted into the bar, "Anything sparked your interest yet?"

Rogue stifled a snigger as the Russian blushed.

"I have had some inspiration already," he smiled.

At this point, the landlady tapped the microphone, announcing the country music night and the vocalist stepped out thanking her and tested the microphone….

…. Rogue nearly fell off her chair and had to grab the table before she face planted the carpet. _Twice in two days? How is this possible?_

He looked amazing, dressed in blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a grey top and black blazer. His red eyes scanned the room quickly and he whispered something to the band, who instantly struck up the instrumental to "_Getting You Home"_ by Chris Young. Some girls in the room squealed and Remy looked over grinning as he started to sing.

_Tuxedo waiters, black ties  
White tablecloths and red wine  
We've been planning this night  
Looking forward to it for sometime_

_Now honey, I know you love getting dressed up  
And you know I love showing you off  
Watching your baby blue eyes, dancing in the candlelight glow  
All I can think about is getting you home_

_Walking through the front door__  
__Seeing your black dress hit the floor__  
__Honey, there sure ain't nothing like you loving me all night long__  
__And all I can think about is getting you home__  
_

He looked over to the bar and saw Rogue for the first time. His eyes widened considerably and his jaw dropped. However, he managed to compose himself and stared into her eyes whilst he sung the next verse.

_I don't need this menu, no I don't  
I already know just what I want  
Did I hear you right? Did you tell me  
Go pay the waiter and let's leave?_

_Now honey, I know by that look in your eyes  
And your hand drawing hearts onto mine  
That our night out of the house ain't gonna last too long  
When all you can think about is getting me home_

Rogue could feel her cheeks getting redder and redder. _He's not singing directly to you, you idiot_, her subconscious shouted, _it's all a show, part of the act!_ But the more she stared into his eyes and he stared back in hers, the lyrics mimicking how she was feeling… it was true, all she could think about, was getting him home.

The song finished and the room applauded. Remy thanked them and motioned for the band to start the next song, which was "_Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye"_ by Luke Bryan. He sang beautifully, making the audience really feel like he was singing directly to each and every one of them.

_Girl rest your head, one more time in my bed_

_Love me like you loved me when you loved me and you didn't have to try_

_Let's lay down tonight_

_And kiss tomorrow goodbye_

After renditions of "_Whiskey Girl"_ by Toby Keith_, "Lovin You Is Fun"_ by Easton Corbin and "_Austin"_ by Blake Shelton, Remy stepped down for a break whilst a young woman took the stage for a short set of songs.

He came straight over to Rogue`s table, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Couldn't keep away could you _Chere_?"

"Actually I`m just here with Kitty, she wanted me to come with her"

Remy glanced behind Rogue, "I don't think she even heard my set, sweetheart"

Kitty was completely engrossed in conversation with Piotr, animatedly moving her hands as she acted out a story and Poitr was watching her intently, laughing and never taking his eyes off her.

"Oh, well I guess I`m just sat here alone then"

"Don`t be silly _Chere_, I`m here, I`ll be your drinking buddy"

"I`m not drinking, last night took it too much outta me"

"Well I`ll be your soft drinks buddy then, stop being pedantic"

"I`m not being- urgh - whatever"

Remy laughed and ordered a Coke from the bar then sat down next to her.

"Run out of songs?" Rogue asked.

"No, I was just opening. I`m leaving the stage for the youngsters now and open mike later"

Rogue looked down at her drink, "I never penned you as a singing type"

"You don't know much about me, _Chere. _And I don't know much about you," He leant towards her, his hand brushing hers, "I was being serious about wanting to know you better"

Her head lifted to find his face a mere few inches from hers, his warm breath tickling her cheek. Taylor Swifts "_Crazier_" was being sung in the background and her head was spinning with giddiness.

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__Spin me around__  
__You make me crazier, crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier,__  
__Crazier, crazier_

His eyes were fixed to hers, two red orbs hypnotising her and pulsing with the atmosphere in the room. Her brain was screaming at her for falling for his charms but her body was betraying her, her heart beating so hard she could swear he could hear it, her breath coming faster. His lips were so close to hers that the slightest movement would result in a kiss…

… his lips brushed hers, so lightly it felt like a feather. She had to; she closed the gap, crushing her lips against his. His tongue gently touched her lower lip and she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss and she pushed herself closer to him, wanting his hands to be on her body. One of his hands was resting on her hand, the other gently entwined in her hair, pulling her closer, tilted her head, the kiss quickening, deeper…

… the music stopped, and Rogue pulled away, the spell broken.

Remy looked at her through hooded eyes, his lips full and swollen from kissing, his hand still resting in her hair, his face barely away from hers and started to pull her in for another kiss.

"No," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he whispered back, "Give me a chance, Rogue"

"I am," she said, standing up from her seat, "I`ll see you soon"

Rogue walked away, leaving a very confused, yet satisfied Remy sat at the table, and tapped Kitty`s shoulder.

"Hey Kit, I kinda need to leave, dramatic exit and all that"

Kitty looked disappointed, but Piotr smiled at Rogue and touched Kitty`s arm, "Here`s my number, if you want those lessons, I will happily teach you, just call me"

Kitty`s eyes lit up, "Oh, thank you, I will, I`ll call you" she stammered.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Come on, Short Round"

They walked out and got into the car, at which point Kitty turned onto Rogue.

"Don't think I didn't see you, getting it on with Remy, Little Miss I`m-not-getting-with-him-he`s-a-player-even-though-I-secretly-like-him,"

"Yeah I know, it's probably a huge mistake,"

"Ridiculous, he`s, like, totally into you, you have to call him"

Rogue looked at her best friend, "I`m going to call him, but not tonight, I`ll let him sweat a bit"


	3. Let Bygones be Bygones

Thank you reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Chapter 3 – Let Bygones be Bygones**

_She just left!_

_Just like that!_

Remy sat stunned in the seat at Frankie`s, his head spinning, the taste of her still on his lips, the smell of her still permeating the air around him. The bar was still full; the beautiful blonde still on stage singing a throaty rendition of "This Kiss" by Faith Hill, but nothing could rouse him from his Rogue-induced stupor. He felt dizzy and fully alert at the same time, heart pounding, mind racing, imagination running away with him.

He turned in his seat to look at Piotr, who was talking to the landlady across the bar. How could everyone be acting so normal when Remy`s world had just been turned upside down? He was so confused – what did that kiss mean? She kissed him back, that must mean she wants what he wants, right? But then she pulled away, rejected him, and then said she was giving him a chance. Remy shook his head in disbelief – damn woman, what did that mean?

Piotr stood and paid for his drink, and motioned to Remy that he was ready to leave.

"The night is young Pete, did you fill up your Inspiration-O` Meter?"

Piotr looked confused.

Remy shook his head, "Never mind, come on, let's go. My head hurts"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived home just before 11pm, and Piotr said goodnight to Remy and shut himself into his room, leaning against the door and sighing. He had gone to the bar for inspiration from drunken, yet vibrant Americans, but he had got inspiration from something different entirely.

He picked up his sketchpad and a pencil and sat on the edge of his bed, lightly outlining the contours of her face and the fullness of her mouth; trying to put onto paper how expressive her eyes were, the beauty of her smile. He drew her hair cascading over her shoulder, long wavy locks that he had so often seen in a ponytail. He smudged the harsh lines of her lips with his thumb so that they softened and shaped, became fuller, more kissable…

The quick finished sketch was nothing compared to her.

He placed the sketch on his bedside table, smiling at how he had captured her on paper. Tomorrow, he would paint, the same picture, but with bright colours and softer pastels, and bring her more to life.

He sighed. Paint could never hope to recreate how beautiful she looked tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan heard Kitty and Rogue enter the mansion at around 11pm, and quietly retire to their rooms. He grumbled, as Logan often did, and flicked the channels on the TV in an attempt to catch a film from the start. That was when he smelt it.

_Cajun._

He stood up, whirling around, looking for the intruder.

"Where are you, Cajun? Show yourself! I can smell yam"

Silence met him.

Logan switched off the TV and crept around the couch, sniffing the air, taking in the scent and following it, climbing the stairs two at a time and lightly stepping down the hallway to the wing of the mansion containing the girl's bedrooms.

_Brazen Cajun_, the thought, _creeping round the girls bedrooms thinking I can`t smell him_

The scent led him to outside Rogue`s door. A snarl escaped Logan`s lips. _How dare he? Hasn't he messed with her enough? _Logan would gut the rat before he hurt Rogue again, or any of the girls for that matter. They were a family, as strange as that sounded to Logan`s ears coming from his own mouth.

_Snikt_

Claws extended, he pushed at Rogue`s door, finding it locked.

He growled. _Well what do you expect? _He told himself, _get a grip Logan._

The Cajun must be in there. Fuck it.

Logan banged hard on the door, "Stripes! Open this door right now!"

A very panic stricken Rogue answered the door in her pyjamas, "What the hell? What`s the matter with you?"

Logan pushed past her, "Where is he?"

Rogue looked around the room, utterly lost for words, "Who?"

"You know who? The Cajun, that's who! I can smell him"

Rogue looked at Logan like a deer caught in the headlights, "He's not in here, I haven't seen him"

Logan stared her down; taking a step closer… the scent was stronger the nearer he got to her. He took a deep breath through the nose near to Rogues face, "It's you,"

"Huh?"

He stepped back incredulous, "You, it's you, you smell of him. Where have you been? And don't even think about lying to me, young lady"

Rogue sighed, the fight leaving her, there was no point lying or arguing, "Yes, I met up with him tonight, Kitty and I went to a bar called Frankie`s and I sat with him, that's all!"

"Just sat with him?"

"Yeah"

Logan narrowed his eyes at her, but Rogue just lifted her chin, staring him down. Logan huffed, like an animal that had grown bored with its prey, "Fine, just shower, you stink of Bayou"

"Yes, thank you Logan,"

"Danger Room session at 6," he said, leaving the room.

"Urgggghhhh!" Rogue threw herself down on the bed. The day that Logan goes easy on her, will be the day she drops dead. She smiled, he had always acted like a father to her, and she knew he was just looking out for her. He had become a lot more accepting of her lifestyle the older she got, realising that he couldn't boss her around anymore and she was old enough to make her own choices. Rogue knew though that the minute she was in trouble, Logan would be there, claws at the ready, waiting to protect her. It was a nice thought. She rolled over and wiggled under the covers, turning off the light.

Only 7 hours until the danger room session…. The joys….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Next Morning)

Rogue stretched out her muscles after the hard Danger Room session that morning. Logan had worked them all within an inch of their lives. Kurt had to be taken to the hospital wing due to a misjudged optic blast from Scott, Wanda narrowly avoided a spike to the face from Evan, and Rogue practically had a concussion from a flying piece of debris that Jean "hadn't seen". The lump was prominent on the side of her head and it when she bent down to touch her toes, her head felt like it was going to fall off.

_**All X-men to the control room for a meeting**_, the professor's voice resounded in her head.

The whole team, battered and bruised arrived in the control room where the Professor was waiting for them, Scott stood behind him eagerly.

"Thank you all for coming," the Professor started, smiling, "I appreciate you all want to get on with your day so I won't take up too much of your time. I`m offering you all an opportunity, one which I hope that at least some of you will accept"

Kurt suddenly "bamfed" into the room, "Sorry Professor, I was getting, erm, stitched up" He had a white bandage wrapped around the top of his arm and over his shoulder, and also one wrapped around the top of his head. Scott blushed, "Sorry Kurt"

"That's alright," Kurt laughed, "No pain no gain right?"

"I trust Scott will be more careful next time," the Professor replied, "Anyway, I am hoping to expand the school over the next few years; more and more mutants will be coming, lost, frightened, alone, and they will need guidance and leadership. I am offering you all a place in the teaching team, if you choose to accept. I know that some of you want to go to college, some move away, some start jobs and families, and you are completely free to make your own choices and do what you want. The world is your oyster. However, if any of you are keen in taking me up on this offer, just come to speak to me. You can decide whenever, there will still be open positions YEARS from now, but I`m offering it to you know, should you choose to accept. Now go on, have some breakfast, you are all dismissed."

Rogue walked towards the kitchen, in a world of her own when she heard a rather annoying voice behind her.

"Well obviously Scott and I are staying to teach, I mean, the Professor obviously trusts us the most and who knows? Perhaps we can be like the X-men power couple, and continue the Professors work. I`m so excited for this opportunity you know? And Scott was talking to the Professor about building some houses on the land so that the older couples can have their own space? Scott`s very close to the Professor, we should get our way"

Rogue turned to see Jean chatting away to Kitty. How could one person be so obnoxious and horrible? Rogue had always had a little ball of hate inside her which was constantly aimed at Jean, Miss Popular, with the perfect life, perfect family, perfect grades, and perfect boyfriend. It got to her less now that she had control of her powers, but before, it was like the redhead was constantly better than her at absolutely everything, and it was a downer. Now, she had matured and stopped worrying about stuff like that, but sometimes, she still wanted to chuck the other girl down a well…

… With snakes…

… And close the lid…

…and leave her there…

…for years…

Rogue laughed to herself, now that was childish and immature. However, the more the other girl spoke, the more the idea seemed like a damn good one.

Although the "houses on the grounds" thing was a pretty good idea…. _DAMMIT ROGUE, don't agree with the bitch! _Rogue grumbled, _wish I had thought of that one first…._

Wanda walked past Rogue quickly, grinning as she did and rolling her eyes at the girls behind them, Rogue laughed, poor Kitty had been roped into conversation and Rogue wasn't saving her any time soon. This could be payback for her stunt at the club the other night with Remy.

One day, Rogue and Jean might get along, you know, let bygones be bygones and put everything behind them. They could be best friends.

Rogue burst out laughing at the thought, making people look her way like she was a lunatic

_Great…._

Kitty fell into step with Rogue after escaping Jean, who was now playing tonsil tennis with Scott in the rec room, "Do you think you are, like, going to do it?"

Rogue shook herself out of her daydream, "Do what?"

"The teaching thing,"

Rogue shrugged, "I`m thinking about it, this is my home, I don't know anywhere else I have ever felt so safe and so loved. I don't ever want to leave, is that sad and pathetic?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, not at all. I think you fit in perfectly here,"

Rogue gave her friend a half hug, "Thanks Kit. I think you should too, I`ll go stir crazy without you here, you are my best friend,"

Kitty looked up at her, eyes wide, "Aww Rogue, that's like the nicest thing you have ever said to me!" She looked suspicious, "Who are you and what have you done with Rogue?"

Rogue laughed, "I`m being serious"

Kitty still looked suspicious, "This thing called Love, is doing weird things to your head, I`m scared" They had stopped at the kitchen door.

"I`m not in love, Kitty,"

"Lust then, you need a good shag or something, and return to being the Rogue that bullies me, in a friendly way. This new Rogue confuses me. Come on, food time?"

"I`ll meet you for breakfast in a bit, there`s something I need to do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RING RING…. RING RING… RING RING….. RING RING…

"What the..?"

Remy heaved himself up in bed and stared unbelievingly at his phone, and then at his clock, and then at his phone again, before picking it up.

"Hello," he said, groggily.

"Hey, Remy it`s me"

This time Remy held his phone away from his face and stared at it, eyes bulging out of his head.

"Remy? Remy, are you there?"

"Yes, yes I`m here, Chere, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Erm… its 8am"

"Exactly. Do you know what normal people do at this time of day? Sleep"

He heard her laugh sarcastically down the phone, "Get a grip Swamp Rat, its 8am, deal with it, you are just lazy. If you wanted me to call you so badly, you really shouldn't be this shitty with me"

"I`ve just woken up! And it wasn't even a nice waking up, like morning sex"

"Isn't my voice a nice enough thing to wake up to?"

Remy laughed, "Well Chere, depends what you`re saying. But yes, I would love to wake up to your angel voice everyday"

"Urgh, that was sickly sweet and corny as fuck"

"You wound me, Chere"

"Good. You need to be taken down a peg or two I think, tone down your over excited ego"

"How am I supposed to do that when I am speaking to the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Again, corny, come on Swamp Rat, you can do better than that"

He smiled, "You`re right, I can. Meet me at the Bayville diner for lunch and I will prove it to you, say about 12?"

She paused, and he waited holding his breath.

He was practically blue by the time she answered, "Fine, on one condition"

"Anything Chere,"

"Keep the corny lines to yourself"

He heard the click as she hung up. He sat there for a few minutes, stunned, then jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. John was just coming out of it when Remy nearly knocked him over.

"Jeez mate, what`s the hurry?"

Remy stopped, breathing hard, "I am going on a DATE with ROGUE and I only have FOUR hours to prepare!"

"Are you sure it's a date? Or are you just calling it one?"

Remy narrowed his eyes, "Of course it's a date John, have you seen my face? Its perfection, who wouldn't date me?"

"I wouldn't, I`ve met you"

"You`re a dick," Remy shouted before slamming the door in John`s face.

John laughed whilst walking into the living room, "Jeez what a diva"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review my lovelys!


	4. A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

Reviewers: Thank you all so much for continued support and criticism

Disclaimer: I owe nothing

Chapter 4: A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

"Kitty, I know I have never ever asked you this before, but what the hell am I going to wear?!"

Kitty cast a scrutinizing eye over Rogue's wardrobe, and sighed, "You really, like, need some new clothes, all you're Goth phase clothes are in here," She dragged out a black mesh top, "See, so last century Rogue, you need to have a shopping trip"

"Yes, yes Kitty, I know, but I'm meeting Remy in 2 hours and I can't exactly go shopping now!"

Kitty pulled out a white floaty skirt from so far back in Rogue's wardrobe it was practically in Narnia, "What about this?"

Rogue scrunched up her nose, "I haven't worn that in years, it's a bit too much don't you think?"

"Don't be silly, put it on. Top it off with a basic vest top, cardigan and boots, you are sorted!"

Rogue wasn't convinced, "I dunno Kitty, I'm not sure it will look right"

Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm and make her look her straight in the eye, "Dammit Rogue, I am a God in this subject, do not doubt me!"

Rogue gulped, and let Kitty dress her up like a play doll.

"There," Kitty stepped back to admire her masterpiece, "See, looks great. It just needs…this!" She pulled out a thick brown belt to match the brown boots Rogue had on "Perfect"

Rogue really hated to admit it, but Kitty was pretty good when it came to fashion. She looked fantastic, very carefree in her floaty skirt, boots and cardigan. She did an experimental twirl and tossed her hair over one shoulder, which she had grown out a lot since her Goth days, so it fell down to well past her shoulder, thick and wavy.

"So, are you wearing nice underwear?"

Rogue snapped her eyes to Kitty's, "Why?"

The girls blue eyes rolled dramatically, "Because you are going out on a date, who knows what will happen!"

Rogue laughed, "THAT won't be happening"

"Well not that, but other stuff might happen… a bit of touchy feely in the dark"

"It's the middle of the day, in summer"

Kitty threw her hands up, "You could at least make an effort with your underwear! Jeez!"

"My underwear is fine Kitty, its fine"

Due to the white skirt, white knickers had to be worn, and the only white knickers that Rogue owned were a lace pair. Lucky that.

Kitty was a little too excited about her life sized doll, "Can I do your make up?"

"As long as I don`t look like a Barbie, a prostitute, or a clown"

"I promise, we have time to fix it anyway"

"Oh that gives me faith in you, Kitty! When are you gonna ring that Pete anyway, for your "painting lessons"?"

Kitty blushed, "I do want painting lessons"

"Kitty, have you even held a paintbrush before?"

"No… that's why I want to learn, obviously"

Rogue smiled, "Oh yeah, sure, I get it"

"Fine, I`ll call him, I`ll prove to you I want to paint!"

"Paint, or be painted?"

Kitty gave her a thoughtful look, "I could so be a model"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Here we go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Poitr stood back and looked at his own finished product; pretty damn good!

He had managed to capture her with paint in ways he had never dreamed, she was such a pleasure to paint. He wondered if she would consider coming round to allow him to paint her… fully clothed of course, he wasn't like that, he just enjoyed bringing his paintings to life, and she was so full of life, it was easy.

His phone buzzed and brought his from his trance.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pete… its me… Kitty… we, like, met last night at the country music thing? I just wondered when you are free so we could start those lessons. I really want to start soon."

He was speechless for a few seconds before recovering himself, "Yes, erm, well I am free today? Perhaps you could come over? Or we could meet somewhere if you are not comfortable with coming over, that is fine, I understand" He stopped himself abruptly before he babbled anymore.

"No, coming over is fine, I can be there about 2pm?"

"That sounds great; do you know where you are going?"

"Yeah, yeah, acolyte base, no problem"

"Oh… well I will see you then"

"Thanks! Bye!"

There was a click as she put the phone down, and he stared at it disbelievingly. These American women, they were far more confusing than anything he had ever encountered before!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Remy sat at the diner, nervously flicking a card through his fingers. He had arrived early, not wanting to miss her, and also because he had been pacing at home and Piotr was getting more and more stressed with him by the second and told him to leave before he wore a hole in the carpet.

The pretty waitress had come to the table once to see if he wanted anything. He had flashed her a smile and said he was waiting for someone; needless to say she looked a little disheartened, but Remy only had eyes for his Rogue.

At 12pm exactly, the door to the diner opened and Remy`s head shot up to look for her; a balding, fat man walked to the counter to make an order. _Nope, that's not her_, Remy laughed,_ you`re all twitchy Lebeau, losing your touch._

By 12:10, he was starting to think she wasn't coming, until the door opened and she waltzed in, her auburn hair streaming behind her. She looked beautiful, all natural in her skirt and boots, giving him glimpses of her long legs and curvy hips. She looked around for a second before spotting him in the far corner and strolled over.

"Sorry I`m late, I had to walk,"

"Should have said _Chere_, I would have picked you up,"

She laughed, "Oh yeah, I`m sure Logan would have loved that"

Remy smiled and looked at her quizzically, "Do they know you are here with me?"

"Who?"

"Your team? The X-men, do they know you are here?"

"Kitty knows, obviously, and Wanda… Logan may also know, he smelt you on me last night"

"Ah, well I need to be avoiding the Wolverine then, for fear of losing my manhood"

"Yeah, he might not appreciate seeing you; he's quite protective over me"

"I noticed, after he tried to kill me in New Orleans. Is there something there_, Chere_?"

Rogue snapped her eyes up to look at him, "Ewww Remy, no, he's like a father to me!"

Remy sat back in his chair, "That's alright then"

Rogue leant over the table, giving him an ample view down her cleavage, "Did I detect a hint of jealousy there, Swamp Rat? When you thought that perhaps you weren't the only man to have my affection?"

Remy smirked, "I have your affection?"

Rogue huffed and threw her hands in the air, "You are impossible!"

"I think you mean "devilishly handsome", it just sounded like you said "impossible""

"You are so full of yourself"

Remy leant forward and put his hand over hers, "Being serious _Chere,_ of course I would be jealous if I thought you had feelings for someone else. If it has escaped your notice, I`m crazy about you"

Rogue looked down at his hand over hers, his tanned skin covering her pale, the warmth of his touch sending pleasant tingles down her spine. She looked up to find his eyes staring deep into hers, dancing red orbs full of promise.

The waitress came over and Rogue jumped like a guilty teenager, trying to pull her hand from under Remy`s but he smiled and held on gently. He ordered them two coffees and a plate of pancakes each.

"Really?" Rogue asked, "Pancakes for lunch?"

Remy looked shocked, "Do you not like pancakes?"

"I love pancakes, but that's like a breakfast meal!"

"I haven't had breakfast, its brunch! Quit your complaining"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Kitty stood outside the metal base at 2pm, hand rose to knock, when the door suddenly opened and she was bowled over by a burly Russian on his way out of the door. Her bottom hit the floor with considerable force, but before her head could crack down onto the pavement, a hand caught her.

Piotr looked down at her, "Katya? Are you ok? I`m so sorry"

His hand was still cupping her head and his other arm came down to scoop her up and set her firmly on her feet.

"Yeah, I`m fine," She giggled, a little dazed, "At least I landed on my padded bits! Like, what were you doing, flying out the door like that?"

He smiled, "I thought you might have gotten lost, I was coming to find you"

"I am, like, perfectly capable of finding my way places, thank you very much"

"Clearly. Come in. Do you need some ice for your, erm, bottom?" He blushed.

Kitty felt herself going red also, "Erm, no, I`ll walk it off"

She followed him through the metal base to the deeper quarters, which, to her delight, was not metal and looked quite homely. There was a living room, with a large flat screen TV and a large sofa and two armchairs and a large kitchen adjacent to that, from which there was a clattering of pots and maniacal laughing. Kitty looked sharply at Piotr but he appeared unconcerned, "It's only John" he said.

He led her into a back room, which looked like the rec room in the Institute, with a pool table, another TV, a few sofas, a piano (of all things!) and an area in the corner facing out the window where Piotr had placed his easel and all painting equipment. She ran her hand over all the brushes laid out, "How long have you painted?"

He placed a new canvas on the easel, "Ever since I was a little boy," he turned to her smiling, "I know, not a cool hobby"

"NO! I think it's great, it's really beautiful!"

He laughed, sorting out some colours and brushes "Okay, so have you have never painted?"

When she didn't answer, he turned to see her holding a canvas, her face unreadable. It took him a few seconds, then he realised what he had painted onto it.

"Katya, I…"

"Is this me?"

"Yes," There was no point in lying, it was obviously her. He couldn't bear the way that he couldn't read how she was feeling about. He hadn't meant for her to find it, it was meant to be kept a secret, but apparently he hadn't hid it well enough, it was still drying, "I`m sorry, if it offends you…"

"Offends me?!" She whirled around, "I look beautiful in this, how could it offend me?"

He was lost for words, but she continued, "I can`t believe you would go to the effort to paint me. Jeez I wish I looked like this painting all the time…"

"You inspired me," he whispered, "Paint can never recreate how beautiful you are,"

She looked up at him, her hair falling in tendrils from her ponytail, her deep blue eyes meeting his pale blue ones. She blushed, looking down, breaking the spell.

"Listen, Pete, I really really can`t paint, seriously, it will be like finger painting compared to this," She still held the canvas in her hands, "This, this is amazing, you have a gift. Do you sell any?"

"Sometimes"

"Can you sell me this? I really like it"

He shook his head, "I`m not selling it to you, I want you to have it. It's a gift"

She grinned, the prettiest thing he had ever seen, "Thank you, that's, like, really sweet"

"On one condition: You come on a date with me"

She was silent for a moment, and he was sure he had blown it.

"Katya, I was joking, you can have it anyway, no conditions…"

"No, I want to go on a date with you, it's just, I have just got out of a relationship… I don`t want to move too fast and get hurt again,"

He moved close to her and cupped her face in his hands, "I would never hurt you Katya…" Before she could retort, his lips were pressed against hers, his hands moving down her neck, over her shoulders and onto her waist. Recovering quickly from the shock and realising how good his lips felt against hers, she rose onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was so different from with Lance, his kisses were just a way of getting into her pants, but this was sweet and loving and everything she ever wanted. Kitty pressed herself closer to him, sliding her tongue against his lips, begging, pleading. He opened his mouth, almost hesitantly, and she deepened the kiss, as he moved his hands up and removed the tie from her hair, letting it cascade down her back and wound his fingers into her silky tresses.

It seemed like hours, but it could have only been minutes before he pulled away, breathing faster than normal. Her lips were red, her eyes glittering, her hair falling into her face which she shoved away angrily. She grinned at him, "So, Mr Rasputin, you said something about a date?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

They had been at the diner for hours, though it hadn't felt like it. They had talked about everything and anything; movies, books, food likes and dislikes, childhood cartoons and friends. Remy regaled her with stories about all the antics that happened at the Acolyte base back when Magneto was there and all the pranks they pulled, and she told him about all the childish things that Kurt and Evan did, usually involving Scott getting pranks pulled on him. They laughed, they ate pancakes, they drank coffee and later milkshakes and to onlookers, they looked like a typical young couple catching up after a week away.

Rogue was trying to catch her breath after Remy had told her about John putting glue on the inside of Magnetos helmet one time when she looked over at the time on the wall clock, "Oh God, it's nearly 4 o clock!"

"You`re joking," Remy turned around to see for himself, "Time flies when you`re having fun, _Chere_" he laughed.

Rogue smiled at him, "I don't want this to end, I haven't laughed so much in a long time,"

"It doesn't have to end Rogue," he replied, "Come back to the base for a bit. We can watch a movie, play pool, stop John from destroying things. It will be fun"

Rogue hesitated.

_Ahhh fuck it._

"Sure Lebeau, why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

A/N: Why not indeed! What could go wrong? Review please much love!

xxxx


End file.
